Blurred
by TakeYouBySurprise055
Summary: A pretend relationship to ward off her stalker. That's all it was, all it was ever intended to be. And then the lines between real and make-believe began to blur, catching Shiari off-guard. All she thinks, feels, knows is.. him. Eiji. And that is so messed up, because he suggested this pretend relationship to her, to ward off her stalker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

* * *

Shiari wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. The room was stiflingly

hot, and she didn't like it. At all.

_I can't work in these conditions!_

Even so…

"That's a lovely painting, Sakamoto-san." Kiyoshi-sensei said approvingly. "Your best yet, I'd say."

"Thank you, sensei." She said, putting away her materials. "May I leave?"

"Of course… unless you'd like to put some finishing touches to this piece?"

Shiari turned and appraised the painting once more. _Maybe a little more green over there…?_

"No, sensei. It's perfect as it is." She smiled faintly. "Excuse me."

"See you next week, then. Hirakoba-kun, kindly concentrate on your work."

"Sorry, sensei."

So she was walking home after school peacefully when… "OH CRAP, I FORGOT MY BAG!"

And so she ran.

"Sakamoto-san, I see you decided to put those finishing touches to your work after all." Kiyoshi-sensei said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fat chance. I only came to get my bag." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head. "What happened to the respectful girl I used to know… oh, Hirakoba-kun, are you done?" He inspected the boy's painting. "Hmm, not bad, boy. Looks like you put some effort into this one."

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Shiari said to the boy, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm off, Kiyo-sensei."

"Would you mind waiting?" Hirakoba asked, packing his bag quickly. "I'm going to the street tennis courts, and that's on your way, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" She asked in surprise.

"I always see you walking by after school." He replied, swinging the bag over his shoulder. "Aren't you in a club?"

"No… apart from painting, the only other thing I like is writing, and there isn't exactly a club for that." She said, waving to a couple of students she knew.

"I see."

"So, how's the tennis club coming along?" She asked politely.

He smirked. "We're definitely going to take Nationals this year."

She smiled. "I see. Confident, are we?"

"Of course."

They were nearing the street courts now. "I can see some of the team. Maybe you should hurry."

"Nah, it's okay." He replied easily.

"If you say so." _Not that it makes much of a difference._

Right outside the courts, she turned to him. "Well, see you."

"Ah, yeah… Sakamoto-san… will you go out with me?"

She was stumped for a reply. _Is this guy for real?_

"Ah- um- Hirakoba-kun… I… well…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say yes now." He waved his hand airily. "See you!"

He jogged away, flashing her a last smile, leaving her to stare after him, stunned. _Did it even cross his mind that I might say 'no'?_

* * *

"HEY! Sakamoto-san!"

_Oh shit._ Shiari willed her legs to carry her away from there faster.

"Sakamoto-san! Wait up!" He was definitely going to catch her at this rate. Shiari broke into a run.

"Hey, why are you running?" A hand caught hers, jerking the books from her grasp. She immediately bent down to pick them up, trying not to look at him.

"Sakamoto-san, are you sick? Has anyone being bothering you?" Hirakoba asked seriously. "You want me to take care of them for you?"

"Hirakoba-kun." She raised a hand, stopping his speech. "You know what you asked me, two days ago?"

"You mean when I asked you out?" He asked. She nodded. "Look, Hirakoba-kun, I can't go out with you. I'm sorry, okay?"

He stared at her. "But…"

She turned away. "See you later."

* * *

"SAKAMOTO-SAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"SAKAMOTO-SAN, BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"SAKAMOTO-SAN, D'YOU WANT TO GO OUT FOR COFFEE AFTER SCHOOL?!"

"SAKAMOTO-SAN, I LOVE YOU!"

"SAKAMOTO-SAN…!"

"SAKAMOTO-SAN-!"

"OI, SAKAMOTO-SAN!"

"**JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" **She one day shrieked at him. "**I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, NOT TODAY, NOT TOMORROW, NOT EVER- NOT IN THIS LIFE! GET THAT STRAIGHT!"**

In two short months, Hirakoba Rin had managed to turn her quiet, peaceful high school existence into a chaotic nightmare, filled with people and questions straight from hell.

Why would she refuse Hirakoba-kun? Wasn't he cute? And he was so good at tennis! And he was so totally in love with her! Was there someone else in her life? Was she already going out? Did she like anyone else?

Calm, stay-away-from-the-spotlight Sakamoto Shiari's nerves and temper were frayed to the extent that if anyone she didn't know opened their mouth in her presence, she exploded.

She stood it for another month.

* * *

"Yes, Uncle, I understand. Yes, I've looked it up, it's a good place. Thank you very much, uncle, I'm terribly sorry for bothering you. Yes, I'll be there on Friday night. Thank you. Goodbye." She set down the receiver.

"It's done, mother. Uncle has taken care of the whole thing. I'll begin packing now." She said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay there with only your uncle, Shiari-chan?" Her mother asked anxiously. "I know it's only going to be for a few months, till we join you, but-"

"I _need_ to get away from here, mother. And I'll be _fine_, don't worry." Shiari assured her. "It's my last year of high school, so soon I'll be in college. Just this year, okay, mom. And anyway, uncle's alright."

* * *

"Hey, girls, where's Sakamoto-san?" Hirakoba asked strutting in with a red rose in his hand. They looked at him for a moment.

"Gone."

"Gone?" He asked, confused. "Gone where?"

"She's gone. Transferred to another school." One of then answered, throwing him a dirty look. "In the Kanto."

_What?!_

He stared at them, shock blossoming across his features. "_Transferred_?" He asked hoarsely.

They didn't bother to answer him again.

He looked at the rose in his hand, and then laid it quietly on what used to be her desk before walking out slowly.

* * *

"My name is Sakamoto Shiari. I transferred here from Higa High School in Okinawa. Nice to meet you all." She smiled, fiddling nervously with the ends of her ponytail.

_Hopefully I can make a new start here._

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blurred**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: Same as always: don't own.**

* * *

"Wow! You sure are an amazing artist, Shiari-chan!" Her friend complimented her, staring with starry eyes at the _Impressions_ series Shiari had begun in Higa. "You should display them at a gallery!"

"That's too much, Kotone-chan." She replied, laughing. "You're too nice."

"No, seriously, these are lovely. Are you planning to take up art as a profession?" Kotone asked curiously.

"No, I want to study literature." Shiari said. "Maybe become a critic- you know, for drama and stuff?"

"That's a good goal. And you're sure to reach it; you're so good with words, too." The other girl's tone became admiring. "You're really creative."

"Thank you, Kotone-chan."

Kotone smiled, remembering the essay that had been put up on the class bulletin board the previous day: _Falling Blossom_, _by Sakamoto Shiari_. She had been especially stirred by how it had ended. _'…But the child did not feel sadness for the blossom that had been crushed under so many feet that wet, rainy day, because there were a hundred thousand more, blooming on the tree above his head.'_

"Ne, Shiari-chan, have you ever considered doing a portrait for this series?" She indicated the portfolio of paintings she had just been admiring.

Shiari tilted her head. "Never, actually. I always liked drawing landscapes- not _drawing_ per se, but you know, capturing my _thoughts_ about the place, rather than what I _see_." But now that the idea had been suggested, she looked thoughtful.

"Kotone-san, you're going to be late for music club." A girl warned as she entered the room hurriedly, took a book and exited.

Kotone got off the desk. "Righto. See you later, Shiari-chan."

"See you." Shiari responded, still mulling over the possibilities. _Impressions_ of people, hm?

"Sakamoto-chan's not in any club?" A good-natured voice broke into her thoughts. She jumped. "Oh, you startled me, Kikumaru-kun!" She exclaimed. "What were you saying, sorry?"

He didn't answer, only picked up her fallen portfolio. "What's this, nya?" He asked.

"A few paintings." She replied, holding out her hand for it.

He gingerly took one out and looked at it. His eyes widened, and he looked at her. "Nya, Sakamoto-chan, I don't know anything about art… but I think you're incredible!" He then proceeded to look through the entire set.

"You're seriously good, nya." He said. "Are you still working on this?"

"I just keep adding to it." She shrugged. "It's called _Impressions_, so every time I paint an impression of something, it goes in there. I started it in my freshman year at Higa."

"You're really born to go into the arts." He handed it back to her. "I saw your essay; it was really nice."

She coloured. "Thank you, Kikumaru-kun." She bowed. Then she looked down at the grounds, which were visible from her window. "Doesn't Kikumaru-kun have practice?"

"Nope, not today." He laughed. "We've been working extra-hard, so Tezuka-buchou and sensei gave us today off, nya."

She smiled and nodded. Then suddenly she laughed. "What?" He asked immediately, wanting to be part of the joke.

"No-nothing." She giggled. He pouted. "Sakamoto-chaaaaan, tell meeeee!" He whined, getting down on his knees next to her.

"Nope, no way." She shook her head. "You'd get offended."

"I promise I won't, nya!" He begged. That set her laughing again.

"Sakamoto-chan, nya! Pleaaaseee?"

She then made the mistake of looking at him. Very bad idea, since his _already_-cute face now sported the most dangerously _adorable_ puppy-eyes in the world.

She looked away, trying not to cave in. _Ugh, this is _bad, she cursed herself. _Why the hell did I even look at him?!_

"Sa-ka-mo-to-CHAN!" He wailed.

"Okay, okay!" She surrendered. "I was just laughing because you keep saying 'nya' all the time."

He looked downcast. "I can't help it, Sakamoto-chan, nya. Wait…" His eyes grew huge. "Does it bother you?"

She was quite ready to hug him tight, he looked so _cute_ right then. "No, no, no, Kikumaru-kun!" She cried, waving her hands around. "Of course not!"

"So it's okay if I say nya, then? Sakamoto-chan doesn't mind?" He asked hopefully. She smiled. "It's cool! Your 'nya's kind of cute, actually."

He turned away, but she caught sight of the pink tint on his cheeks. Her smile widened, and she let out a small giggle.

"Sakamoto-chan's very cute too!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Now _she_ blushed. "Thank you…" She murmured. Then she glanced at her watch. "Oh my, look at the time!" She jumped up and began throwing books into her school bag. "I've really got to go!"

"Go where, nya?" He asked, curious.

"Home; we're expecting people for dinner." She explained. "I'm living with my uncle, so I've got to respect his timings, right?" She swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Nice talking to you, Kikumaru-kun; see you tomorrow!"

* * *

"This really is a lovely story, Sakamoto-san." The school magazine editor said approvingly. "But with a little help, you could make it even better, and _then_ I'd like to have it in the magazine."

""Okay… but how do I make this better, Hayashi-san?" Shiari asked, utterly at sea.

The editor looked thoughtful. "If I weren't buried in work right now, I would help you. As I can't, I'll give it to Oishi and ask him to read it and get back to you. He's a very good critic, and nice to work with. Leave this with me, okay?"

"Thank you, Hayashi-san." Shiari bowed.

"You really have a talent." Kumiko smiled warmly. "If you ever decide to pursue literature, I think you'll do very well."

* * *

"Sakamoto Shiari-san?" Shiari formed a favorable first impression of Oishi Syuchiroh

"Yes, that's me, Oishi-kun." She smiled. "Did Hayashi-san-?"

"Yes, she gave it to me, and I've finished reading it. I really enjoyed it. You write very well." He had such a kind look in his eyes.

She blushed. "Thank you, Oishi-kun. So… any corrections?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me? We could discuss it then." He offered.

"Sure!" She agreed. "Just not in the cafeteria; too much noise to work. And if your fan girls see me, I'm quite, _quite_ dead."

"Then perhaps we could just eat in here? I don't think there will be too many people."

"Works for me." She nodded.

"See you then, Sakamoto-san." He smiled at her one last time before leaving the classroom.

"Shiari-chan! That's so cool!" Kimaya squealed in her ear, having unfrozen from her 'oh-my-god-a-regular-' state. "You're going to be having lunch with Oishi!"

"He's my editor. If this were the outside world this would be a business meeting, nothing more." She replied, rubbing her ear.

"But Shia-chaaan… he's a _Regular_, and he's really, _really_ cute! My, aren't you lucky?!"

"If it weren't for my story, Kimi-chan, I'd gladly let you go in my place. Happy?"

* * *

"Nya, Oishi, aren't you coming?" A puzzled Kikumaru Eiji asked as he nearly bumped into his doubles partner as he walked in the opposite direction as most of the crowd, Eiji included.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Eiji, but I've promised Sakamoto-san to eat lunch with her."

Eiji tilted his head, trying to process that statement. Oishi was going to eat with Sakamoto-chan. And Sakamoto-chan was a _girl_. Which meant that Oishi was going to eat lunch with a _girl_. Which meant…

"HOI HOI! OIIIISHIIII! YOU- GOT A GIRLFRI-END NYA-AH!" Eiji leapt about five feet in the air jubilantly.

"It- it's not like that, Eiji…" Oishi desperately tried to calm him down, remembering that if any fans had heard Eiji, Shiari was _doomed_.

"Nyaa Oishi's so mean, not telling me!" Eiji pouted. "And Sakamoto-chan didn't tell me either! But she's a real catch, Oishi, she's really cute!"

"Eiji… I'll explain later… right now, I have to go, I'm getting late!" Oishi checked his watch; Shiari would be kept waiting.

"Heehee! Oishi's getting late for a date! Go, go!" And Eiji gave him a push that carried Oishi half the distance to the classroom Eiji himself had just come from.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sakamoto-san." He said nervously. "I… was held up. Did you wait long?"

"Not really; I just managed to fob of the last of those idiots I call friends; they're teasing me about this supposed 'date'." She snorted.

Oishi gave a relieved chuckle. "Ah, is that so? That's exactly why I got held up, trying to convince Eiji that we're not dating."

They shared a deprecating laugh at the attitudes of their respective friends.

"Well, let's talk about your story, then?" He opened his lunch and put the manuscript on the table at the same time.

"Okay…" He noticed her fidgeting, and smiled kindly. "Relax, Sakamoto-san. I won't be _too_ mean."

The idea of this mild-mannered boy being mean was ludicrous enough to help Shiari relax, and she smiled.

"You've chosen to write from a second person point of view." Oishi began. "That could be tricky, but you've done alright. This style… it allows you to be very _reflective_, you know? And it's written in the present tense… you've achieved the reflection in some places, but it could be better brought out in the rest of the story."

"Reflective…" Shiari muttered, tongue poking into her cheek as she wrote it down. "So how do I go about that?"

"You're describing a train of thought. As the feelings appear, you're talking about them, the expressions, the manifestations, like the pathetic fallacy… being a second person narrator, you can be anything you want. The narrative assumes a tone and an emotion. You can use that. Be sarcastic, cutting, gentle, lost… you can do _anything_."

Shiari nodded as she jotted down the key words. Oishi continued: "Be careful, though. One of the dangers is that in trying to incorporate different kinds of tones, you lose track of the plot. Don't let the emotions take over the story. After all, it's about the encounter that inspires the emotions, so don't forget it. Intersperse your plot details with your emotional flow, work the details in. It's tricky, but all it requires is practice."

"Riiiight…." Shiari was scribbling away furiously. "Anything else?"

"General things: watch the basics- spellings, grammar, tense… you don't make many mistakes, but even one can ruin the whole experience." Oishi said seriously. She nodded. "I understand. Anything-?" She broke off, looking at the door confusedly. There were whispers coming from there, but there was no one in sight.

"_I can't hear anything, can you?"_

"_They've stopped talking! So shut up or they'll hear us!"_

"_Nya, they're being so boring. Oishiiii….!"_'

Oishi sighed. He and Shiari shared an exasperated look, and he raised his voice. "We can hear you, you know, Eiji."

"Kimaya-chan, Kotone-chan, you too." Shiari added. "So come out and stop doing… whatever you're doing."

There was no reply. When they went outside, the corridor was empty. "Seems they've bolted." Shiari quipped, grinning. "Oh, they've had it."

Oishi laughed pleasantly. "I won't get involved in that. Well, I'd better go."

"Right." She nodded. "I'll make the changes and give it to you again in, say, a week or two?"

"I'll be busy with tennis for a while after this… if you're in a hurry, you could give it in to Hayashi-san." He suggested. "She'll tell you where to go from there."

"Okay. Thank you for your time, Oishi-kun. It was really helpful." She said. "My pleasure." He replied , flashing her one last smile before leaving with his uneaten lunch and his book.

* * *

**Review! I know this is progressing a little slowly, but I really can't rush it… so please bear with me!**


End file.
